crystalwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of the Crystalline Wars Wiki
Summary The Crystalline Wars is a collection of science fiction stories set in the year 56 AED (after Earth’s destruction), from the perspective of soldiers, leaders, and miners from assorted factions at war over Proth KP2c, a planet with a large crystalline structure jutting out from the core and into the upper atmosphere. Background In the year 2098, humanity developed mass planetary travel, and began colonizing distant star systems. Four years later, in 2102, a crystal of unknown properties impacted Earth. Despite months of warning, the mass and velocity of the Crystal were too great for scientists to prevent its impact and the resulting destruction of Earth. The closest colony, on dwarf planet Plion 0GRa, traveled to earth in order to study and analyze the Crystal. Its unique structural and chemical properties soon became apparent, and scientists saw great potential in its use as a renewable source of clean energy. The colony’s tight trading restrictions and firm hold on their portion of the Crystal led many to refer to them as Sentinels. Eventually the colony council officially recognized the moniker, and the Sentinels of the First Discovery were established. Word spread, and eventually the Sentinels relented their grasp and began trading. The colonies set up stations on a resource-rich but uninhabitable planet known as Commerce, and it soon became the trading capital of the sector. News soon spread that a colony ship was on course to the Proth KP2 star system, to a planet with a vast spire of the Crystal protruding through its atmosphere. The planet, Proth KP2c, had fertile earth, a large desert, and a single ocean, all in the shadow of the Crystal. The faction colonized the planet, building mining stations and planting enough trees for a flourishing jungle. Assuming control of the spire, the faction called themselves The Crystalline Republic. Through trade, word spread about Proth KP2c, and the Sentinels of the First Discovery demanded ownership of the spire, claiming seniority. Thus, fifty-six years after Earth’s destruction, began the Crystalline Wars. Factions There are thirteen main factions, all generally located in the Proth KP2 star system. The Crystalline Republic The primary faction, the Crystalline Republic, was the first to establish a colony on Proth KP2c, and assumed initial control of the Crystal Spire. They possess the greatest quantity of Crystal, with the Sentinels of the First Discovery in a close second. Leninir The Leninir were an underground rebel group that overtook a colony ship during humanity's final departure from Earth. The Sentinels of the First Discovery The Sentinels of the First Discovery were the closest to Earth when it was destroyed, and the first to discover the Crystal and its properties. The Prophets of the Empyrean The Prophets of the Empyrean emerged from the Crystalline Republic when a prophet gathered a cult-like following, who believed the Crystal Spire to be the throne of God. The Prophets broke away from the Crystalline Republic and commandeered a fleet of ships, traveling through space with frequent trades and occasional pilgrimages to Proth KP2c. The Stalwart A colony ship, the Stalwart, was struck by a Crystal fragment during the initial journey to Proth, dislodging its communications systems, destroying its engines, and sending it on a crash course for 5235 Oenone, an iron-based asteroid in a wide elliptical orbit around Proth KP2, the system's sun. Those who survived the crash salvaged parts from the Stalwart and modified its life systems, using the Crystal as an energy source. Nine hundred former crew and passengers established a colony on Oenone, naming themselves the Stalwart after their ship. After decades without contact with the Crystalline Republic, the Stalwart regained communications capabilities, and Oenone's orbit passed close to Proth KP2c. The Commerce corporate faction Composed of ex-military scientists turned to the private sector, this faction gained power through the genetic engineering of a human slave class. Low production rate, health defects, and mental issues prevented the complete success of this operation, but ultimately led to free labor and self-destructive soldiers. former empire Category:Browse